Haunted
by BrennaHelquist
Summary: Juliet O'Hara-Spencer has had a flawless life. Being with Shawn, having a daughter named Autumn, and living her dream job, her world is perfect. But when a shocking secret from her past comes back to haunt her, it threatens the ones she loves most.
1. Crestfallen

**A/N: Hi! I usually write SVU fics, but today I'm writing a new one about my other fave show, Psych. This is established Shules, they have a daughter named Autumn who is 6 at the time of the story, are married and live together. So it's sort of an AU but not really. The story is going to be in Juliet's POV. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, all characters except my own are property of Steve Franks. (Gosh, A girl can dream can't she?)**

"_Alison!"_

_I'm running, faster then I ever have in my entire life; my heart pounding furiously in my chest. I didn't need to turn around to know that he was right behind me, his icy breath sending chills down my spine. _

_All of sudden, he shoves me hard sending me flying, My elbows crashing into the pavement. I felt a sickening crack echo off my ribs and clutch my abdomen in pain. He hovers over me, his face coming into full view. I tried to crawl away but the searing pain didn't help me get very far. Laughing cruelly, he steps towards me and reaches behind his back_

"_NO!" I wanted to scream, fight, anything, but I was completely paralyzed. _

_He swiftly removes a gun from his back and presses the cool barrel to my forehead."Goodbye Alison"_

_The gunshot rang like a mini-explosion, and then everything faded to black. _

I woke up screaming, overwhelmed with darkness. Strong hands held onto me, gently lulling me as I sobbed.

"Jules, It was just a dream, shh... it was just a dream." He soothes, rocking me back and forth, like a scared child.

Calming down, I wipe my eyes and peck him lightly on the lips. "Thank you"

He gives me a small smile. "Your welcome, "

Laying down next to me, He holds me closely, and I drift back to sleep; never wanting to let go.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

I wake up again at 8:30, cracks of sunlight shining through the bedroom window. I stretch and wrap my robe tightly around my waist, tying it into place. Rubbing my eyes, I head to the kitchen where Autumn practically jumps into my arms, her arms perched onto my neck.

"Morning Sleepyhead, daddy's making pancakes." She says brightly, her brownish-blue eyes gleaming.

I smile back at her, "Mmm, sounds delicious,"

Setting her down, We sit down on one of the kitchen bar-stools when Shawn came into the dining room in a cloud of smoke, plates in hand. He was wearing a ridiculous chef's hat and an apron that said "Kiss the cook." Kissing me on the cheek, he sets the plates in front of us and gives a dramatic bow.

"My famous pineapple shaped pancakes, cooked to perfection."

She scratches her head, confused. "What's it supposed to be?"

He looks at her in mock disbelief. "What's it supposed to be? It's a pineapple, here; look at the edges." Shawn says pointing to the pancake with his spatula.

"That doesn't look like a pineapple," She says giving him a playful grin.

He stomps his foot. "You are impossible child!" He says tickling her. She explodes into a fit of giggles and he lifts her above his head, her arms outstretched.

"Ok, times up kiddo, Now eat your pineapples, We got to hurry if you want to go to Grandpa Henry's house"

Her face lights up. "Grandpa? Yay!" She stabs her pancake with her fork and takes a big bite.

"Make sure not to choke," I warn her.

He sits down in the chair and scoots closer to me "You still ok Jules? Last night you were really shaken up."

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare that's all."

Unconvinced, he wipes a runaway hair from my face. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll be ok,"

"Good," He looks relieved.

"I'm done!" Autumn calls out. "I'm gonna go change," She runs into her room and closes the door.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower before we leave, I'll be right back" I say walking back to my room.

I get my clothes ready and turn on the faucet, jumping into the ice cold water, shivering as it hit my back. I washed my hair quickly and got out, hurriedly changing into my outfit for the day and headed out, my hair still slightly damp as I tie it into a loose ponytail.

Shawn and Autumn met me in the hallway, she was wearing a flowery shirt and jeans with little ballet flats.

She pulled on my shirt. "Mommy, can you do my hair?"

I look down at her. "Sure," I lead her to the hallway bathroom and start brushing her long, dirty blonde hair. It has gotten so long, I couldn't bear to cut it. She inherited my blonde hair and Shawn's eyes that changed from brown to blue in the light. Using small strokes, I placed a headband on the crown of her head.

"There we go, now come on, lets get in the car; daddy's waiting for us."

She grips my fingers and we walk out hand in hand.

Strapping her in her seat, I get on the passenger's side of the car and sit. Shawn starts the car and the engine hums.

"Ok, Let's go to grandpa's!"

Autumn cheers in her seat and gets out a little notepad to doodle in.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

After we drop off Autumn at Henry's, we head to the SB police dept. After a lot pleading and prodding, we had to beg Karen to not transfer me or Shawn, considering what happened with Carlton and his old partner. I loved my job, but I loved Shawn even more. She agrees but makes us promise to keep our personal lives out of work.

When we get inside, Buzz greets me at the door. "Hey Juliet, this just came for you." He says passing me the heavy white envelope .I take it from him and shake the contents on the inside, slowly taking it to my desk.

"Thanks Buzz"

Shawn trails behind me curiously.

"Who's it from?"

I shrug. "I don't know, it doesn't say, there's only one way to find out" I grab a letter opener from my desk drawer and cut a clean line down the front of it. Opening one of the flaps, I feel around inside. My fingers wrap around some square shaped pictures and take them out. They were photos, _photos of me. _Some were old, but some looked as new as yesterday. My heart leaped when I saw several of Autumn, playing at the school playground, even some of Shawn. It made me sick. I looked at the last one, my breath being sucked out of me. It was worn, but the image was clear. I was younger, taken way before I came to Santa Barbara. And written in cursive pen on the back: _Alison O'Hara. _

The air around me became stale, everything around me becoming hazy. I reached in and dumped out the remainder of the items in the envelope. A charm bracelet with a snow globe, a carousel, and several other trinkets. I barely touched it, the tiny bells chiming softly, pulling my arm back as if it was on fire. There were also pictures of Carlton, Gus, even Karen and Henry. Every single person I care about. A tiny note read: _You can't hide from me anymore. _

_He found me. _

My legs become numb beneath me I fall to the ground, panicked voices fading in the distance. "O'Hara?" Someone rushes to my side and holds my head in my hands, "Jules? What happened?" Firm hands gripped my cheeks, desperately trying to awake me.

"Juliet! Wake up, stay with me please" His words were soft, hurt and pleading.

I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was black, a dark abyss. Slowly slipping from consciousness, his taunting words replaying in my head.

_You can't hide from me anymore_

_you can't hide from me_

_You can't hide..._

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I am so evil. I worked super hard to write this and I really would appreciate reviews, because they keep me writing and just make my day. Srry if it's a little shorter, I promise the next one will be longer Thanks for reading :D**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Remember

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving today! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy :D Here is the next chapter, as promised. Hope you like it as much as the last one. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

****

_I was consumed into a pitch black descent, hushed voices lingering in the air all around me, suffocating me. _

"_You can't hide from me"_

"_All your fault"_

"_Stellan"_

_BAM!_

"Jules?"

My heart leaped.

"Shawn" I muttered groggily, my vision becoming clearer. He was standing over me, pressing an ice pack to my forehead.

My surroundings were hazy, last I remember I was at the station. But I was laying down on the couch at the house, a throbbing pain pulsing beneath my skin.

"You scared me Jules, Just fainting like that... what happened?" He asks me softly, adding pressure to the icy bag.

I looked around, embarrassed, I probably gave him a heart attack. "I'm sorry, I was just,.." Suddenly, the realization hit me hard. The box, the charm bracelet, those pictures, I could remember it all now. Bile rises in my throat.

"_I got this for you Alison"_

I push the thought out of my head,

_He clasps the bracelet around my wrist, the initials A.H glittering in the light. "Our little secret."_

_No! No! No! No!_ I didn't even know I was screaming until I could hear my own voice shrieking.

_He was after me again, and this time he would never stop until I took my last breath._

Shawn pulled me towards him, trying to hold me as I scream hysterically, sobs wracking in my chest causing me to violently shake. Immediate proof of how the strongest person can collapse at any moment.

"What is happening to you?" He murmurs into my hair, his somber hurt mirroring my own.

"What is happening?" He repeats,

When I pull away, I clear my throat and take a deep breath.

"I lied to you"

****

_Once upon a time, It started with two. Their love was a toxin, a drug. A whisper of night and day. _

_She spiraled into darkness, his veins filled with ice. Disgustingly sweet vengeance left a bitter taste. _

_And now she is dead. Or so everyone else thinks..._

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"My real name is Alison O'Hara. Juliet was my middle name. I used to live in a small, beachside town in California. When I was 17, I met Stellan. He was perfect, or atleast, he seemed perfect. He had an addictive charm, Using peoples deepest secrets and fears to manipulate them," I paused for a second as I let the information I just told him sink in.

He solemnly gives me a reassuring smile; making small circles around the small of my back with his hand, his light, feathery touch made me feel warm all over.

"And I fell for him, everything he fed me was a lie, just to get to me."

"He was the leader of a notorious human-trafficking ring. And one day he..." I trail off. "captured me, along with several other girls for the operation, he sold them all, but kept me. Telling me that I was special." I continued.

"He said he loved me, But It wasn't love" I murmur,the words pouring out as my fingernails dig into my palm. 

"It was twisted. A demonic form of possession."

I trembled as I recall the gruesome memories. "He made me help him," A silent tear rolled down my cheek.

" Mentally torturing me until my mind was numb. Caged as he made me choose. Either adapt or die"

He gripped my hand tightly, his lips forming a thin line. The first time I've ever seen Shawn so sorrowed, not a single word escaping his lips. It hurt to watch.

_"Get away from me!" __  
><em>_  
>They circled me as I kicked and thrashed a<em>_gainst my restraints.  
><em>_  
>He got right in my face. "Miss us?" <em>_  
><em>

_Their laughter rang out mockingly. They both surrounded me, devilish smiles crept up their faces._

****

"He made me.. do such horrible things, Things I can't even speak of." My voice broke.

"_You have to sacrifice Alison."_

_He pointed to the innocent girl infront of me, beaten and bound like an animal, paralyzed with fear._

_I shake my head, tears running down my face."I can't." _

_The cut in my abdomen was worse, he pressed the blade deeper into the skin until fresh blood seeped out. The pain was excruciating but I didn't say a word. He would only cut deeper._

"_NOW!" He yelled pressing the gun into my hand._

_I can't look at her face, I avert my eyes away pleading for forgiveness for what I was about to do._

_It only took a second. The noise was deafening, and then as quickly as it started, her body fell limply to the floor with a thud. He took the gun from my hands and strode over to her, _

"_She was as good as dead." He said before leaving me alone again, closing the door soundly behind him._

****

"I escaped. After 4 petrifying years, I finally escaped from them. The police wanted to put me into witness protection. But I ran. And never looked back."

He finally spoke, "You went to Miami." He stated.

Nodding, I continue. "I got help from an old friend of the family, a detective in Florida named Carolyn Drake. She helped me get a new identity and a job at the Miami PD. From then on I became Juliet Alison O'Hara and left my old self behind. And then he found me again."

"Before he could get to me or Carolyn, I vanished, once again. And then I found myself in Santa Barbara," I finished, relief and sadness overtaking me as the past I had kept hidden for so long unravels before my eyes.

"Oh my god Jules, I can't believe it." He says in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but I didn't want you both to get hurt, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you and Autumn."

He pulled me close. "I promise, nothing is going to happen to us. I won't let it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. I will never let him hurt you again for as long as I live."

Before I could respond, A sinking feeling of dread weighed in my stomach, telling me something was wrong.

The sound was small, but not unheard. The front door slightly creaked and then it was quiet again.

"What was that?"

I instinctively pulled my hand to the gun in my jacket, except It wasn't there. I mentally hit myself in the head and walked silently to the door, scattered footsteps became harder to hear as they drifted away. After a moment I swung open the door and another envelope fell to the porch. Scrawled in brisk handwriting, like the last one: _Alison O'Hara_

Panic filled me and I showed it to him, Leading him over to the table. he ripped it open without hesitation and more pictures scattered on the wood. The lighting was dim in some of them, but the image was clear. A frightened young girl stood tied to a chair, with tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, her figure was bony, almost skeletal as she just sat there while they were being taken. Then, a startling recognition made me almost fall over. _It was me._

Shawn saw the resemblance too and he became enraged, tossing the picture back. "Sick bastard!"

I could remember it all now.

_Blinding flashes of white surfaced all around me, my eyes burning._

"_Smile for me."_

_I smile obediently, although it was forced. _

_His strong hands pull me forward, the camera flashing as he took more pictures._

"_Good girl."_

He slammed his hand to the wall, his face a bright red. I looked away as he let out his anger, focused solely on the crumpled note in my hands, found on the back of one of them.

_Sleepy inn Motel, be there tonight at midnight. Don't disappoint me Alison. Someone might get hurt_

And just like that, I was there again, I would never be able to escape his world of darkness and control. I was his again.

**Hope you LOVED it, Remember, the review button is your best friend. :)**


	3. Broken

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews :) I feel so loved LOL. Anyways, An idea came to me for this chapter at like, 1 o'clock in the morning so I kept typing and typing until five and then slept for half of the day. Some of the elements of this and further chapters are kinda based off of the Criminal Minds premise "Lauren" I don't know if any of you watch the show religiously like I do, but the inspiration for this story was when I was watching the "Lauren" episodes and it just came into my head, "What If something like that happened to Juliet?" And then, an idea was born. Ok ok, Enough of my incoherent babbling, Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1:**

****

_Run. That was all I could hear in my mind. Flashing like a neon sign. RUN. The thick trees of the woods and the crisp autumn air enveloped me as I raced across the path as fast as my legs could carry me. It was almost dark, I could barely see the outline of the trees. Suddenly, I crashed into something, someone. I fell to the ground, A flashlight shining in my face._

"_Hayley, what was that?"_

_A girl's face comes into view, "It's a girl."_

_Their faces came into view. They both looked like they were in college, The shorter girl, with black hair and doe brown eyes, held me up. "Are you ok?"_

"_No I'm not ok, My name is Alison, We have to get out of here, they'll find us" I pleaded desperately, looking over my shoulder._

_She held her hands over my shoulder. "Wait, who's after you?"_

"_Listen, there after me, if we don't go right now they'll kill us." _

"_Shh.. It's ok, come on, We'll go right now." The taller girl, Hayley, was unsure._

_Before they could turn around, a twig snapped from behind us, and then, A terrible crack echoed across the trees and the girls' eyes lolled back into her head, collapsing into a heap onto the ground._

_Stellan and his brother Malachi grab the other girl, muffling her voice with his hand. I try to crawl away, the sickening truth sinking in._

"_We make a good team Alison," He smirks and barks orders to the others. "Take these two out to the van, we've got ourselves some new merchandise."_

_Rough hands grab my arms from behind, lifting me up. "No!" I blindly fight, kicking and thrashing with all my strength. _

_They carried us both out, Hayley staring at me in disgust. When we get back to the van, they throw us in the backseat, the engine roaring to life. _

_I mouth to her. "I am so sorry."_

_She doesn't look at me for a second, "This is all your fault."_

_Defeated, I lay back in my seat, _

I sit in the car, the clock on my phone striking 11:45, silently debating whether to go or not. Finally, I shove the key into the ignition and drove, the car lurching forward as I sped off. Shawn and Autumn were sound asleep when I left. I hope they would stay that way when I got home. _If I got home_ I push that negative thought out of my head.

After a while of driving, I finally reached the dingy motel, with only two stories, littered with trash and other debris. I got out of the car and kept walking, silently counting the room numbers until I reach room 123. I knock lightly, getting ready to look evil straight in the face. The door opens, and I see him. I was paralyzed with fear, like a deer in headlights. He looked me over, making me feel invaded, like a hunter stalking prey.

"Hello Alison." He said smoothly,

"My name is Juliet." I say immediately.

"You've always been Alison to me, Now come on in, It's freezing out." He leads me in, the second his hand grips my arm, painful memories arise and I pull away quickly.

I walk in past him, we were all alone, except for Malachi, Stellan's brother and partner in crime. Twice as deadly as the original.

He makes himself comfortable, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Shaking my head, I stay glued to where I was, getting right down to business. "What do you want Stellan?"

"You." He whispers in my ear.

I glare at him in disgust. "Not a chance."

"You owe me Alison."

I scoff. "You kidnapped me for 4 years, I don't _owe _you anything."

"Don't tell me it wasn't as good for you as it was for me?" He says teasingly.

"Your delusional."

His face turns red with anger. "Very well then," He grabs me by the arm, And points to the laptop monitor on the desk, I recognized Autumn's room, Shawn was laying next to her, a storybook and Autumn nestled in the crook of his arm. They looked so peaceful. And they were right in the sniper's path.

"Which one?" A voice crackled from his walk-talkie

"Shawn and then the girl," He turns to me. "Autumn right? She's a real beauty, just like her mother. She looks just like you ya know"

Panic rose in my chest. "No. Get away from them." I wanted to scream at them, shake them awake. _Get up! _

He pulled me back, "Don't hurt my family! Please!" I begged him,

I heard the sound of the trigger, and I closed my eyes. Waiting for anything. Nothing. I opened my eyes and it turns out, they were still there, unharmed. he never planned on hurting them, they were still there. Relief washed over me, and then rage. He was messing with my head.

_Hot tears welled in my eyes. "Please don't kill me!"_

_He had me on my knees, gun poised on the back of my head. Execution style. "Sorry Alison."_

_I closed my eyes, waiting for the bitter end. Nothing. I peeked my eyes open and I was still there, the gun was empty._

_Laughing, He grabbed a fistful of my hair. "It's not going to be that easy, your a keeper." _

_He left me lying there, my mind filling with questions. What if he did, what if he loaded that gun and shot me point blank in the head, Would I even care anymore. Even being alive still felt like dying. _

"Ah, Brings back good times huh Alison?" He waits for my response,

Tears well in my eyes. "Your sick."

"Are you kidding me? It's like a game, you breathe a word about this to anyone else, and I'll slaughter your whole family one by one, every single person you care about" He snaps his fingers.

"Gone in an instant."

"Why are you doing this to me.?"

He leans closer to me, our faces barely touching. "Because I can."

A bitter hatred rose in my chest. "Why don't you just kill me right now?"

"What fun would that be? It was always fun to watch you squirm. Having you always looking over your shoulder wondering, 'Is today going to be my last?' Cowering in fear every-time you see your own shadow, drowning in your own fear. It's going to be fun." He trails off, looking at his watch.

"It's been a pleasure really, But I must be going, I have important business to tend to."

I hated it. The paranoia of him watching me, waiting for the perfect moment. I didn't want to be afraid anymore.

He turns around to leave but I call after him. "Go near my family and I will put a bullet in your head.

He stiffens, and turns around. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

"You don't want to play games with me Alison, you know what I'm capable of."

I did. This wasn't some sick stranger, I knew him. I have seen him murder countless girls in cold blood, with no remorse whatsoever. He was an animal.

"I'm not that scared, powerless 17 year old girl anymore, I'm not afraid of you"

He slams his hand into the wall right next to me, I flinch immediately.

Laughing, he tucks a finger underneath my chin, lifting my face to meet his. Coarse stubble dotted his chin and his eyes were a muddy hazel. "Ya sure about that?"

"I still own you Alison, no matter how many times you change your name or vanish, You will never escape. I'll make sure of it." He trails a finger down my arm, pricking goosebumps on the surface my skin, but I was too petrified to move.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you LOVED it, remember the review button is your best friend :)**


	4. Choices

**A/N: Hello lovelies, I got bored with the science project so I decided to post another chapter of Haunted! I know, It was a late night decision and I just could not stop writing, my mind was going to explode if I didn't get these ideas on paper, so here it is! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from everybody, you guys are the greatest :) -B**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"If you involve law enforcement, I'll kill off everyone you care about one-by-one. Are we understood?" His voice was like ice.

I nod and grit my teeth. "Understood."

"Good girl." He lets me go. "I'll have Malachi show you the way out."

"I can do it myself."

He glared. "Fine, I'll see you soon Alison."

Walking out, I get back in my car, wondering where to go from here. _I'll see you soon._

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

When I got home, Shawn bombarded me with questions, some of which still remained unanswered,

"Jules, What happened?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

He looked at me, unsure. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just.. tired."

He knew something was bugging me, but decided not to press the issue further. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. "Ok then, Let's go to bed."

I lay down next to him, knowing that I would not be able to sleep, Every-time I close my eyes I could see his face, his cruel, emotionless eyes staring me down.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

I only got 2 measly hours of sleep that night, when I woke up it felt like the entire world had been drained of color and everything was in slow motion, Shawn was gone, probably fixing Autumn some breakfast. I felt so awful, giving Shawn all the responsibility when I just slept.

Taking a quick shower woke me up but didn't improve my sullen mood, I felt like a zombie. After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Autumn was already dressed.

"Good morning mommy, Can I go to grandpa Henry's today? Yesterday he showed me all of daddy's old police car toys."

"Uh, Yeah sure, Honey!" I called in the kitchen.

I could hear Shawn's voice call back. "Yes?"

"Can Autumn go to your dad's house today?"

"I'll call him" I could hear the dials of his phone beep with every number, and he hear his hushed tone as he talked. After a moment he slapped his phone shut. "He said he'd watch her."

Autumn pumps her fist in the air. "Yay!"

Shawn sits down next to me. "Morning, I decided to take over breakfast duty, you seemed exhausted last night and I didn't want to wake you up."

I smiled. "Thank you, I promise I'll do it tomorrow."

Gus burst through the door, "I smell pancakes,"

Shawn turns to him. "Of course you do. Does the super-sniffer ever take a break?" 

"Shawn. Shut up."

"Hey Juliet, you don't mind if I stay for breakfast do you?"

I shake my head. "Not at all, Go ahead and sit."

Autumn comes from the hall and squeezes Gus into a giant bone-crunching hug. "hey uncle Bud."

Gus turns to Shawn. "Did you tell her to call me Bud?"

Shawn holds back a smile and shakes his head. "No buddy I don't believe I did."

"Tell me the truth Shawn"

"Gus, Don't be the dusty old pancake that fell under the oven this morning,the resemblance between you and Bud is shocking."

I listened as they bickered with eachother, hoping that I could just forget about all that's happened, even for one moment.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

After dropping Autumn off, we headed back to the precinct the day after fainting at my desk, hoping to get some real work done,

"Are you sure your going to be ok Jules? We can wait another day if your still not feeling well."

I shake my head. "No, It's fine, It's only a small bump now, nothing too serious."

He unbuckles his seat-belt and I do the same to mine. When we get inside Carlton is waiting for us.

"Hello O'Hara," He looked over at Shawn and glared. "Spencer."

"Ah,Come on Lassieface, You know you missed me." Carlton didn't look amused. "Maybe just a little?"

He didn't even budge. "Although your married to my partner I will have no problem shooting you in the face."

I get in between them. "Now boys, play nice."

Autumn appears out of nowhere, Henry in tow,

"Hi Sweetheart" I told her, wondering what she could be doing here.

"Hi mommy, daddy, Hi Lassie."

His face softens, a small smile crept up his face. He always had a soft spot for Autumn, although he tried not to admit it.

He ruffled her hair, a slight term of endearment that was rare for him. "Hey kid,"

Shawn turns to Henry. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

He looked pained. "I saw some guy creeping around outside the house staring at Autumn, When I told him to get lost, he just turned and left without saying anything. I got worried and decided to bring her here for a while"

My throat constricted. "Oh my god, What?"

"I swear Juliet I took my eyes off her for one second and when I got back, he was just there,"

Shawn held a hand to my shoulder. _Stellan. _He said He'd stay away, but of course he decided to watch my daughter. I was done, I had to end this sick and twisted game he was playing, and the only way to do that was to tell the police, they would help me. _They didn't seem to help before._I tried to ignore the negative and taunting voice in my head.

"O'Hara, We've got a robbery downtown I'll meet you at the scene, ok?"

Nodding, I start to walk to Chief Vick's office, Shawn following me close behind,

"Are you going to tell the Chief?"

"I have to."

Karen was sitting at her desk, going over case files when she saw me.

"Hello O'Hara, what can I do for you."

"I need to... tell.. you something." I began,

"What is it?"

"Well, you see.. a long time ago."

Suddenly, the phone next to Karen rang loudly, and she held a finger up to silence me. "Just a second."

"Chief Vick."

Her face drained of color and she slammed the phone back down on the receiver,

"Lassiter just got shot."

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

I don't remember what I did next, but all I could remember is running like hell, Karen not far behind, We went outside to be greeted by an ambulance, several officers already helping Carlton up.

"Who shoots a detective right in front of a police station?" She asks, shaking her head.

When we get to the scene, Carlton was being pulled onto a gurney, much to his dismay. Shawn stood beside me while I watched them set him in the ambulance.

"Carlton, are you alright?"

"The bullet went right through my shoulder, I'll live." He mumbled grumpily.

Yep, He's still his stubborn old-self.

Guilt raced through me. Stellan _knew _I was going to tell Karen about him, so he shot Carlton to shut me up. He was watching me, he knew where I was going.

"This is all my fault." I murmur, my eyes traveling over his wound. I back away and run back into the station. 

"Juliet!" He calls from behind me.

He caught up with me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Jules, what happened to Carlton was not your fault, you know that." 

"Stellan's AFTER me Shawn; he'll kill everyone I care about. Who do you think will be next? You? Autumn? He won't stop until I'm dead."

He presses his lips to my forehead, "Jules, I won't let him, I'll protect you,"

I back away from him. "No, I can't. If something happens to you or Autumn I will never be able to forgive myself."

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

I barged into Stellan's motel room, setting my purse down on the bed,

"You promised to stay away from Autumn."

He smiled wickedly at me and grabs my hand, "Oh come on Alison, you know I'd never hurt a child,"

"I was only a child, I was 17 years old! You took me from my family, my best friend; I couldn't go to my own mother's funeral because of you," I was yelling now, anger pulsing through me,

"Calm down, I didn't hurt her."

"You _shot _my partner."

"That was a warning."

"Keep going near my friends and I will end you."

He steps towards me. "You know, you keep saying that, but I don't really believe you will. You are _weak, _You can't do anything to stop me."

Suddenly, he crushes his lips to mine, biting my lower lip so hard I could taste the metallic taste of blood on my tongue. I try to pull away but he shoves me even closer, locking me into his iron grasp.

"Get off of me." I mumbled, but he wouldn't listen.

I fought for any bit of strength, trying to fight him off. I kicked my leg free and my knee connected with his groin. He groaned in pain and loosened his grip. I broke free and before he could get to me, raced out to my car.

"You'll regret this Alison!" He cried from the room, outraged. "You'll regret this!"

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

**Hope you LOVED it, Remember, the review button is your best friend ;)**


	5. Let me go

**A/N: Hey guys! Srry I couldn't update sooner, but I had a SecretSanta thing, and some other stories that needed updating, and yadayadayadayada, well, the point is that it's here now, hope you like it :D And thank you to all who review and favorite, You guys are pretty much, amazing -B**

* * *

><p>Our room was empty. The bed unmade, all sorts of items littered on the carpet from Autumn's dolls to shoes and books. I grabbed a suitcase from the top of the closet that I bought for our honeymoon, and set it on the bed, unlocking the lock and stuffing clothes, toiletries, and anything else that I could fit inside it. I glanced at a framed photo set on the nightside table. It was one of Shawn at the hospital holding Autumn in his arms when she was only a newborn. He looked like the happiest man alive while I just looked like a hot mess beside him, my hair matted onto my forehead as it caked with sweat and an itchy white night-gown clinging to my arms and legs. I've always hated that picture, but Shawn insisted that we keep it. I place it gently at the top of the pile and shut it.<p>

"Your leaving." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Shawn's voice was solemn, but hurt.

I turned around, but didn't look him in the eye. If I did, I knew I would never be able to go.

He was standing in the doorway. "Yes I am."

"You can't."

"I'm so sorry Shawn, I would kill myself if anything happened to you or Autumn, And If i'm gone, then you two will be safe." I didn't want to cry, but tears forced their way down my cheeks.

I try to walk out the door, but Shawn stops me. "Do you want me to beg? I'll beg, Don't go."

He grabs my arm as I try to move away again. Tears were falling harder, and I pulled my arm away.

"I can't watch you get killed. I love you too much to let him hurt you... I don't want to leave Autumn without a mother, or you without a wife, but I just can't do this anymore." This time I was begging, I just wanted this time to be easier. Painless. "If you loved me, you will let me go." I grasp his hand with mine. "Please Shawn, you have to let me go."

A tear ran down his face, something I've never seen before. He backs away and leaves the doorway open.

I hold on the handle of the suitcase with an iron grip, my knuckles turning white, and start walking down the hall. I'm halfway out the door when Autumn walks up to me.

"Daddy, Is mommy going on a trip? Can I come?"

Her words break my heart, but I don't look back.

"No you can't honey, Mommy's going away for a while." He lifts her up but she tries to claw her way through. "No, I want to go with mommy."

I walk out the door, night had already fallen, and I walked down the path to my car.

"Wait! Mommy! I want to go with you!" I could hear Autumn's cries from inside, she was sitting on the side of the window, tears streaming down her face as she pounded on the glass of the living room window.

The car starts and I drive out of the driveway, holding back sobs as tears fuzzied my vision. I had just did the worst thing a mother could do. I left.

* * *

><p>A motel sat at the edge of town, a dumpy place like the one that Stellan was currently residing at. I got a room, and once I got there, threw my bag on one of the chairs and collapsed onto the bed, wondering if this was what Stellan wanted. For me to be completely miserable, losing my family, the people I loved most, and being scared all the time, constantly wondering if today would be the day he would kill me. Just like old times.<p>

I didn't know what to do anymore, if I should just let him destroy me, kill me, I just didn't want to be afraid anymore. I wanted to be with Shawn and Autumn, and be a detective with the SBPD and have a house and a car, and be married and live happily ever after like in the books that I would read to Autumn before bed. Most of all, I didn't want Alison's scars anymore, I didn't want to be Her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you LOVED it! Remember, the review button is your best friend. Srry if it's a little shorter, I'm not sure where I'm heading with this, so if you have any ideas, feel free to shoot me a PM and I will happily give you credit. -B<strong>


End file.
